pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine vs. Hulk (Live-Action Film)
Taking place sometime in 2012 after The Avengers in a post-New Timeline after X-Men: Days of Future Past, James Howlett Logan is hired by General Thunderbolt Ross to track down the Hulk, who he describes the most dangerous man alive. With the aid of Kitty Pryde, he and Kitty discover the Hulk is a scientist named Bruce Banner, who needed some quiet time after so many fans were cheering for him with some of the Avengers in saving New York. While working with Bruce Banner, and butting heads with Hulk, Logan and Hulk discover a certain someone orchestrating their battle. Characters: *James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Hugh Jackman) - the film's main protagonist, wears the costume from the deleted scene of The Wolverine, he is giving the task of fighting the Hulk, only for him to suddenly meet Bruce Banner when they discover 2 of their enemies are working together *Bruce Banner (Mark Ruffalo) - the film's deuteragonist, laid back for cool and relaxation after being exhausted from some fans and reporters who asking about his participation in New York, he also butts heads with Wolverine after their big blow out in the Canadian Mountains **Hulk (Lou Ferrigno) *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Ellen Page) - the film's tritagonist, helps aid Logan in his quest for the Hulk, as she discovers that Talbot has been keeping a few Mutants in line *Mutants at a facility called Baron's of Death, in Canada: **Caliban (Stephen Merchant) - was experimented on by the scientist. **Telford Porter (Christoph Waltz) - goes by Vanisher in the comics, he is seen being interrogated by Ross. **Unus the Untouchable (Yannick Bisson) - seen partnered with Vanisher during the escape. **Jaon Brand /Gillboy (Frankie Munez) - sparks a friendship with Kitty, He was seen in a tank seeing how to breathe in anti-matter. **Darwin (Edi Gathegi) - Seen as body in the morgue. **Sally Grant /Blight (Nikki Manaj) - a mutant that can create fear to her enemies. *Samuel Sterns/Leader (John Malkovich) - the film's main antagonist, originally Samuel Sterns in the first film, but after gaining Bruce's blood, he turns into the Leader. His goal is to recreate the world into the world of Gamma Radiation. *Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red (Stephen Lang) - the film's secondary antagonist, who teams up with Leader on \Baron's of Death. *General Thunderbolt Ross (William Hurt) - the film's tertiary antagonist, hires Logan into tracking down the Hulk. Sometime after Leader and Red were defeated, Logan sicks Hulk on him and Talbot after discovering that some of Banner's blood was in Sterns *Colonel Glenn Talbot (Adrian Pasdar) - the film's quaternary antagonist, works under Ross' division to keep a close eye on Logan while he's fighting the Hulk, but sends Kitty to a Mutant Facilitty called, "???" in Canada. When he is threatened by Logan to give out where Kitty is, he refused to talk by aiming at Logan, only for Banner to try and turn into the Hulk, causing Talbot to frightenly tell him anyway. *Carl Creel (Brian Patrick Wade) - the film's quinary antagonist, assists Talbot on keeping the Mutants trapped in Baron's of Death, and ends up fighting the Hulk *Tony Stark (Robert Downey, Jr.) - cameos when he FaceTimes Bruce *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Chris Evans) - cameos when he worked with Logan in World War II *T'Challa/Black Panther (Chadwick Boseman) - cameos when his portrait was seen in Storm's room. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Tom Cruise) - cameos when he gets a file on the Hulk. Plot: ??? Trivia: *The film takes place in 2012. *It's inspired element was the first Wolverine appeared in the Hulk comics. Category:20th Century Fox Films Category:Marvel Studios